A fastener, such as a clip, attaches a plastic door trim panel to sheet metal. As shown in FIG. 1, the door trim panel 10 includes at least one tower 12 that has an opening 14 accessible by a slot 16. The tower 12 includes a body 11 and a planar surface 13. A rib 15 is located within the tower 12 below the opening 14 and the planar surface 13. A stem of a fastener (not shown) can be slid through the slot 16 and into the opening 14 such that a base of the fastener is located between the rib 15 and the planar surface 13 of the tower 12. The fastener can then be used to attach the door trim panel 10 to sheet metal (not shown). However, the fastener is not positively secured into the opening 14 and can fall out during assembly.